


Edge of Glory

by jmtorres



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Multi, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker x Gravity OTP (but I mean. it's an open relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Glory

[The Edge of Glory](http://jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/parkerdescendsprobablyfinal.mp4), right-click and save as.  
fandom: leverage  
music: lady gaga  
blurb: parker x gravity OTP (but I mean. it's an open relationship.)  
runtime: 1:37  
file size: 26MB mp4  
notes: the theme for Challenge this year was "descent," and when I was poking through my journal for old vid bunnies to see if anything fit the theme, I ran across a mostly joke notion of a vid about Parker jumping off of things. The idea of doing an interpretation that literal cracked me up, so I did it. this is an unsigned copy because Challenge vids are anonymous until the show at Vividcon and because I might never get the thing posted if I wait to when I feel like cranking up Final Cut to add chyron, so, have it as is and maybe I'll edit this post later.

Also posted to [dreamwidth](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1759418.html).


End file.
